


Come Back To Me

by Good_Old_Fashioned_Villain



Series: Shadowhunters Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blame my friend not me, Everythings messed up, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I blame Clary and Jace, I don't know why I made this, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Magnus, Lonely Warlock, Losing eachother, M/M, Major Character death?, Malec, Saphael mentioned, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, but not really, sort of, this was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Old_Fashioned_Villain/pseuds/Good_Old_Fashioned_Villain
Summary: Malec Soulmate AU where the last words you’ll ever hear your soulmate say is written on your wrist.You never find your soulmate until you've lost them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was based off a prompt my friend sent me on Instagram but I'm not sure where the original idea came from.  
> Please comment and leave kudos if you want because I'd love to hear your opinions on this story :)  
> Translations will be at the bottom, now on with the show...  
> \- C

Magnus never understood why people didn’t just stop them.

Everyone was born with their soulmate's last words spoken to them tattooed on their wrist but in Magnus’ mind surely if you knew the words you just had to continue the conversation? Stop them from walking away from you?  
Obviously if you had something as mundane written on your wrist as ‘what’s your name?’ it might be a little difficult and it also must be torturous to know you’d lose your soulmate without so much as a full conversation but Magnus didn’t need to concern himself with that because that wasn’t what was written on his wrist.

He often found himself glancing down at his wrist, observing the black letters in neat block handwriting that littered his skin, assuring himself that when he hears someone say that phrase to him he’ll chain their hands together for all he cares. He’ll do _something_ to stop them from leaving him in either death or willingly.  
However in his 400 years of living those words had never been uttered to him unless part of a larger conversation, he had almost convinced himself that he didn’t have a soulmate and it was some cruel trick of fate that the universe decided to punish him because of his demon blood. That was until Catrina, a good friend of his, lost her soulmate not so very long ago and it had been the first time they’d met.  
From what he understood her soulmate had died fighting by her side and the only time he had spoken was to utter those final words to her, the words she had very nearly forgotten about much like Magnus.  
It was heart breaking, watching his usually strong and fierce long-time friend be reduced to tears because of a man she hardly knew but maybe that’s what it meant to lose a soulmate. It made Magnus question whether she would have been so distressed if the man had not been Catrina’s soulmate and instead just another fallen soldier. As another of his warlock friends, a prickly man named Ragnor Fell, tells him: ‘Fate works in mysterious ways. Even centuries old Warlocks cannot comprehend such a complicated thing.' At the time Magnus had mentally scoffed at the words, sounding as though it had been taken straight out of a cheesy fantasy novel and if it hadn’t been for the crooked smile sent his way he might have thought Ragnor was being entirely serious. 

There have been many times when Magnus thought he had found his soulmate, most notably a mundane girl he loved over the period of her short life, she grew old and passed away but her final words did not match those that permanently marked his skin.  
In 1890 he met another man who he considered may be his soulmate, a Peruvian musician named Ismasu Morales. Their relationship was short-lived when Ismasu left him claimed Magnus was too ‘ephemeral’. This had amused Magnus due to the fact he had never revealed his true nature but he also felt a deep sadness. Their parting was bittersweet, deep down he knew they were not meant to last but he couldn't help the misery he felt that his parting speech were not the words of his supposed soulmate.   
He couldn’t remember why he had ever considered Camille Belcourt to be a potential soulmate. He never saw it back then but upon reflecting on that particular relationship he could see it was poisonous. A game to her but a commitment to him.  
If you asked Magnus his views on Camille now? He’d say he was anticipating the day she will inevitably be staked. A woman like that with no current clan and a list of enemies as long as she had been alive, anyone would jump at the chance to end her undead life.

When he met Alexander Lightwood, it made sense. He was someone Magnus could envision the rest of eternity with but that was the problem, Alec didn’t have eternity.  
Magnus made do with what he had, knowing the relationship would most likely follow the path of his first love. Alec being old, clutching at Magnus’s still youthful hand, wise gaze fixed on Magnus’s glowing cat eyes as the life slowly seeped out of him. Alec’s blue orbs would soon be glazed over and the intelligence mixed with insecurity but bravery that Magnus had grown to love would be nowhere to be seen.  
Realistically speaking Magnus knew he shouldn’t get attached. It would only end in heartbreak one way or another. And to get emotionally involved with a Shadowhunter? He was practically begging for an ending similar to that of a John Green novel.  
But he couldn’t resist Alec. This was surely what it was like to have a soulmate.

He couldn’t be sure, Alec had been quite secretive about the parting words on his wrist since it’s basically taboo to reveal it to anyone as this might ‘alter fate’ so Magnus had kept his message to himself as well but he was ever vigilant whenever Alec went on missions with his sister and the Fairchild girl to find Jace.  
Alec seemed to be putting himself in the way of more harm in this fruitless attempt at locating his brother, his anger rising with each disappointment but Magnus did his best to keep his lover calm. Soothing words spoken between them in the dark, reassuring squeezes of the hand whenever a member of the New York Institute returned with possible news on Jace and small understanding smiles when Alec’s phone rang in the middle of their dates to interrupt them and draw Alec back to the Institute.  
Magnus wouldn’t let Alec go. He refused. Anywhere Alec went, he went too. If Alec was going to battle then Magnus would be glued to his side.

He’d witnessed enough heartbreak in the last few months, most recently was Raphael Santiago ending any possible relationship he might have with the Fledgling, Shermon? Sandy? Either way Sheldon was devastated when the words **_‘They deserve the same fate. Adios’_** were uttered by Raphael after Clary had convinced him to help in releasing Camille.  
It was an unlikely couple, Magnus had to admit. He never thought Raphael’s soulmate would be so… different. Magnus could see in Raphael’s eyes, the disappointment and hurt no matter how much he tried to disguise it but their relationship was over before it even began.

Magnus never expected it to end like this for him.  
Alec was about to leave on a particularly risky mission, Magnus unable to be with him at the Institute due to an injured werewolf that was currently bleeding out on his sofa. He stood by his potion ingredients, phone lodged between his head and shoulder as he listened to Alec’s concerned voice that was slightly distorted through the receiver.

“It doesn’t seem right Alexander, can’t you wait until I reach you?” He asked softly, trying to calm his nerves more than Alec’s.  
“You know I can’t Magnus, this is our chance. It has to be.” His voice wavered but there was undeniable determination present.  
“I just want you safe.” Magnus sighed, adding another ingredient to the potion for the still suffering werewolf.  
“I know but I don’t want to put you in danger by bringing you along either.” Alec’s voice dropped in volume, obviously trying to hide their conversation from the Shadowhunters that he was no doubt surrounded by as they equipped all sorts of weapons and armour. “I have to go, I’ll talk to you afterwards.”  
Magnus stopped mixing the potion briefly as he reached up for his phone that was beginning to slip from his shoulder.  
**_“_** ** _Kembalilah padaku”_** Magnus said softly, the Indonesian words coming naturally to him as he filled them with as much love and compassion as he could.  
He heard a sharp intake of breath on Alec’s side of the phone and there was a moment of silence before Alec spoke again. This time all worry had disappeared and instead it was replaced by a sorrowful and despondent tone.

**_“I’ll be back soon”_ **

****__  
A long beep signalled Alec had disconnected the call but Magnus didn’t notice. The phone slipped from his grip and there was a crack as it hit the ground, no doubt shattering the screen but Magnus tuned out of all noise in the room including the howls of agony from his patient. He knew what that call meant.  


“I’ve lost him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kembalilah padaku – Come back to me
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to message me requests for stories you'd like to see :)  
> -C


End file.
